clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Puffle
Brown Puffles were discovered at the Wilderness Expedition (In January 2011) making them latest the Puffle, to be released. When discovered, they were found in the Brown Puffle Cave, which was full of machines like: The Puffle "O" crane, giant Puffle beds, a chalk board, many of Puffles of their own kind, and a computer. They also used protective goggles for everything to do with building, eating, and sleeping.You can always see them with goggles on! They also love to invent, and their play modes are all his/her inventions. Being on sale at the Pet Shop for the normal 800 Coins, they seem to be the smartest of the Puffles, however this is unknown. According to the Puffle Handbook, they like freeze-dried ice-cream sandwiches. Oddly, For the Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2011, There were balloons in the Dance Lounge, which in the Puffle Handbook, it says that they are afraid of balloons. History Brown Puffles were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. Characteristics Attitude: Super smart, inventive. Favorite toys: Beakers, Rocket, Plasma Ball, Helmet, Parachute, Safety Glasses, and Gear Hat. Elite Puffle Items: None. Special facts: Afraid of balloons, Known to be Found by Gary Favorite game: N/A Play: Uses plasma ball and hair turns frizzy. Better Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a plasma ball. He then jumps over it and then hugs it. The static electricity in the ball turns the puffle`s hair stick out. The Puffle then shakes it off and returns to normal. Super Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a rocket he built and then jumps inside. The rocket takes off and goes haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. His parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off its dizziness and goes back to normal. Bath: A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine then floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. Food: A shiny gray bowl appears and the Puffle digs in, hogging the food. Gum: Blows a bubble and swallows the air inside it. Then, it floats around like a balloon quickly deflating. Cookie: The Brown Puffle gets a cookie and then makes an equation. He then makes a laser which makes the cookie bigger, and the Brown Puffle eats it in two or three bites. Dance: Goggles suddenly appear and puffle sways. Postcard: The Puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of his equipment in the back of the plane. Brush: Gives the brown puffle a temporary mohawk. Sleep: The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on his goggles, and then has a dream about difficult math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. Trivia *It is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on the island. *The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge. *The Brown Puffle, like the Orange Puffle, has not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Brown Puffles made the elevator to the Night Club Rooftop. *Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff in the Wilderness Expedition. *When it dreams, it has a blueprint-like background. *This Puffle might be perfect for Gary the Gadget Guy. *This Puffle is one of the two puffles that still isn't in the Elite Puffles, along with the Orange Puffle. It is rumoured there will be a brown Elite Puffle called Cookie. *Brown Puffles are known to be good dancers, like the Purple Puffle. * They could become great companions for Tech Elite Penguin Force Agents due to their inventiveness and superior knowledge of technology. They might be in a sequel of Elite Penguin Force if one comes out. *According to Yearbook 2010-2011, they're also good dancers, like the Purple Puffle. *Brown puffles are rumored to be the ones who created the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Gallery brown-puffle-food.png|Brown Puffle Eating Normal Food Brown Cook.png|Brown Puffle Eating A Melted Cookie Brown = Gummy.png|Brown Puffle Covered In Gum Brown Bath.png|Brown Puffle Taking a Bath Brown Sleep.png|Brown Puffle Asleep Brown Happy.png|Brown Puffle Normal Play Brown_P.jpg|Screenshot of a Brown Puffle dancing Brown Super.png|Brown Puffle SUPER Play Brown Puffle.png|A Brown Puffle Brown Puffle Pin.jpg|The Brown Puffle pin Taaj.png|a brown puffle|link=Brown puffle a20791b12fccb54d6f56f4_m.jpg|Series 8 plush brown puffle Puffle Brun5.png brownpuffle-12.jpg|Brown Puffle Background smart.jpg|The page in the old Adopt A Puffle catalog. adopt.jpg|The Brown Puffle in the front cover of the Adopt A Puffle catalog. File:Brown_puffle_bath.png.png|Brown puffle taking a bath File:Brown_puffle_brush.png.png|brown puffle being brushed Penguin dancing with brown puffle.png|A Penguin dancing with the Brown Puffle. File:House_of_brown_puffle.jpg|brown 'puffle's' house Screenshot_634.png|joining the Puffle Party 2012 when you could be a puffle Brown_puffle_spinaround.gif|A Spin-Around of the Brown Puffle 2012MedievalBrownPuffle.png|Alongside a knight on the Medieval Party 2012 home screen. Category:Brown Puffle Category:Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Brown Puffle Category:Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Pets